Real Feelings
by Ethereal Juliet
Summary: Gourry finds his sister, who is kinda trying to get Lina and Gourry together, and someone can stop the power of the Hikari no Ken...


Chapter 1: Unexpected visits- Our new adventure is starting!! Chapter 1: Unexpected visits - Our new adventure is starting!!!   
By Megumi Suzuki (correcting work by Jellyfish Mistress)   


There was a town. In the town there was a inn and in the inn there was...   
" GIVE ME THAT CHICKEN!!!! IT'S MINE!!!"   
... a young red haired girl...   
" NO, LINA, IT'S NOT!!!"   
... and a blonde boy... fighting. They were Lina Inverse and her   
"protector", Gourry Gabriev.   
An old, fat woman walked to them with a BIG dish full of spaghetti.   
" Okay, this everything we have... then, please go!!"   
And she went back to the kitchen.   
" Do you think this is good?" Gourry asked.   
" It is. When I like something, it has to be good."   
And they started... kinda sucking the spaghetti until they suddenly kissed (Did you see that Disney movie about dogs??). They blushed and then Lina hit him.   
" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!!!"   
He understood how terrible it could get and decided to scoot from the angry   
sorceress.   
" IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!! I PROMISE!!!!!" he shouted while Lina tried to   
kill him with fireballs...   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl of about 14 years old walked alone in the streets, carrying a sword and sighing.   
" I am never going to find him... I searched for him in every city and he   
just seemed to... disappear..."   
She was really pretty. She had light blue hair to her waist, big green eyes... and a body like Nagha's. She was wearing a little skirt and boots and... a chinese shirt, which doesn't make her breasts look too little.   
" I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"   
Lina ran behind Gourry and the two of them threw the young girl to the ground.   
" Wha-?"   
" COME HERE, GOURRY GABRIEV!!!!!"   
The girl's eyes shined with hope.   
" G-Gourry??! GOURRY!!!!!" she ran to him "Do you remember me?"   
Lina and Gourry looked at each other.   
" Do you know her?" she asked.   
Gourry walked to the girl.   
"Who are you?"   
She hit him with the hilt of her sord.   
" IDIOT!!!! I SEARCH FOR YOU 4 YEARS AND YOU CAN'T REMEMBER ME?!!!! Don't you remember Xenia .. Don't you remember this sword?"   
Gourry looked at her sword, then at her, at her sword then... okay, he did that about 14 times, while Lina was trying to understand what was going on.   
"XENIA!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!!"   
" I wanted to see you again, Gourry... I missed you so much..." she hugged him.   
" Oh, Xenia... I hadn't seen you since..."   
" 10 years, you idiot... 10 years..."   
Lina didn't understand a thing of it...   
" Who are-?"   
They seemed not to hear her... and Lina was getting... kinda jealous. Gourry looked at Xenia.   
" Hey!!!! You have grown up!!! I can't believe that you are the same little sister when I left town!!!!"   
Lina stared shocked at them.   
" Y-Your sister?!!!!"   
Xenia suddenly seemed to see her.   
" Yes, Gourry is my brother...."   
Lina fainted, and Gourry ran to her.   
" Lina!!!! Are you okay? Lina..."   
She opened her eyes.   
" What? Gourry? I was dreaming that... " she saw Xenia " Gahhhhhhhh!!!!! It wasn't a dream!!!!!! But who are you? Gourry, why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?"   
" I forgot about it..."   
Lina hit him.   
" HOW CAN YOU FORGET A THING LIKE THAT?!!!! SO, YOU WOULD FORGET ME TOO?!!!"   
" No"   
Lina blushed. Xenia looked at them a smiled... but that moment was interupted by 4 men attacking them. Lina stood up and the three of them looked at each other.   
" So, this seems like you brought us bad luck, didn't you, Xenia?" Lina said, smiling.   
" You know, I always make men to come to me... " she smiled back.   
" Should we fight them? Are they mercenaries?" Gourry asked.   
" Who cares?!!! Maybe they have money!!!" and Lina jumped to the men and started casting fireballs.   
Xenia took her sword, as did Gourry, and attacked them too. But suddenly, the light of Gourry's sword disappeared...   
" What is happening?!!" he asked.   
" I don't know!!!" Lina screamed while fighting with the men.   
It wasn't very long until Lina killed one of them. Then other two fell to   
the ground, but...   
" Where is the other one?" Lina barely finished until a man took her hands with one of his and her neck with the other " I-I... can't breath...   
G-Gourry..." this was getting difficult.   
" Let her go!!!!!" he screamed at the man, who didn't answer. His grip on Lina's neck got stronger... and all became into darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina woke up to find herself being carried on Gourry's back and sighed.   
" This isn't so bad after all..." then closed her eyes happily.   
Xenia was walking by Gourry's side.   
"Hey, Gourry... where did you meet this girl?"   
" Mm... I saved her from some bandits, that is all..."   
" Yay!!!! That is so romantic!!!! She is your girlfriend?"   
" NO!!!! We are not a couple!!! I am her protector!!"   
" Okay, calm down... but you love her, don't you? I mean, you were really angry when that man attacked her... "   
" Love?? Well... I..."   
Lina woke up.   
" Gourry... WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME?!!!! LET ME DOWN!!!"   
Gourry did so. Xenia looked at Lina a little surprised.   
"But I am sure she opened her eyes before..."   
Lina sighed.   
" Okay, does someone know why they attacked us?" nobody answered " And how the power of the Sword of Light disappeared?"   
Xenia raised her hand.   
" I know!!! There is something that can stop the power... but you would have to study it a lot... whoever did it had to meet someone who had the sword before"   
" Do you know who still alive and did have it?"   
" Er... yes... our grandfather Raudy... but I hadn't seen him more than one time in my life, because he lives in Mipross Island..."   
" Do you mean that I saved his life?!!!" she looked at Gourry " So, your sword should be mine!!!!"   
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SAVING MY LIFE?!!! THIS IS MY SWORD!!!! STOP!!!"   
They kept fighting for a long time, and Xenia only laughed at them.   


Notes:   
Well, this fic isn't going to be really long. After all, I wrote it last year. It was in Spanish and I decided to re-write it in English. I hope you liked it ^^. Xenia's original name was Zuu, but I didn't know if it meant something, so I changed it ^^. And when I wrote this fic, I didn't know anything about Gourry's past, so I just imagined he could have a sister ^^. 


End file.
